Reading About Yourself
by Venomheart the Dreamer
Summary: Judy and Nick have been working at the ZPD for about a year now and have become rather famous. Nick hates paperwork. He spends most of that time doing research online. He happens to get caught red-handed this time. A loose arc. Can contain my commentary on other fanfics or fanfic related issues. Not intended to offend most people. Dedicated to the lunatic.
1. Reading About Yourself

**A/N: You can probably tell what I got inspiration from for this story.**

 **Reading About Yourself**

* * *

Judy and Nick have become famous and have worked at the ZPD for a year now. Their fame has garnered attention and gossip.

Another day at work, scheduled to do paperwork. Nick doesn't like paperwork. It's nice that it's done electronically now. Nick spends most of the paperwork time doing other things and never finishes his share on time. Usually, Judy has to take and finish it for him like in the past.

Nick is reading on the computer about stories that other people wrote about him. It peaks his interest because he it's fun to imagine what other animals thought of him. It gives him ideas. Unfortunately, today was not so kind.

Judy happens to sneak up on Nick. Nick is caught red-handed. Judy asks, "What are you doing?"

Nick replies, "Nothing, nothing at all. Absolutely nothing. There's nothing to see here." Nick uses his feet shut down the computer. "Oh, the computer just shut down."

Judy gives Nick a disbelieving look, "Oh, really? You certainly wouldn't mind if I used your computer instead, would you?"

"But then, how would I do the paperwork? It has to be done you know."

"I know it all too well, I usually end up doing your share. You never finish on time."

"That is why, I need the computer right now."

"You can use mine instead."

Nick can't think of a counter argument and accepts Judy's deal. They switch computers. Nick proceeds to actually do paperwork this time. The day ends without incident.

Judy and Nick part ways and each head home. Nick has managed to conceal the fact that he lives under a bridge from Judy.

Nick heads off to work tomorrow thinking that yesterday's incident is all but forgotten and everything will proceed like usual. Bogo gives out assignments. Judy and Nick are on the computers again filing on missed paperwork.

Judy confronts Nick, "You have a fairly… how do I put it… fascinating browser history. Would you care to explain?"

Nick replies, "Look, I read them because it gives me ideas on our cases you know? You never know when this stuff would be useful. They think of many hustles I didn't even think about or consider."

"Oh really? Is that why most of your I guess, research is in form of stories of us two being together and romantically involved?"

"That's just the most popular one. It's not my fault that's what most people think of us."

"Care to explain why you've left distasteful comments on stories featuring me and someone imaginary called Jack Savage then?"

"They were poorly written, that's all."

Judy is exasperated. "Do I need to read to you the specific reviews you've left?"

"Uh, that won't be necessary. Oh, look we still have paperwork to do. Can we get on with it?"

"Fine, just so you know I have a date today."

Nick tries not to react, "With who?"

"My parents have finally convinced me to go on a date with a bunny from Bunnyburrow. He's going to be visiting me today."

"How come I've never heard about this until now?"

"Because it's a fairly recent development. I never thought I would give in to my parent's wishes. I try not to think about it."

The day went on, filing paperwork for their previous cases each of them brought back memories for Nick. Memories of him and Judy together and the trials they've faced. The day has finally ended.

Judy says, "Alright, see you tomorrow. I have a date."

Nick realizes he couldn't take that chance, "Carrots, can I possibly change your mind? I love you." It's going against tradition for foxes normally, the female takes lead.

Judy is overjoyed. "I never had a date, I just wanted you to admit it. Why didn't you say anything? We've worked together for a year and I never knew you felt anything towards me until yesterday."

"For us foxes normally the vixen takes the first move."

"For us rabbits, normally the buck takes the first move."

"So, what happens now?"

"How about a date?"

Despite the fantasizes from everyone surrounding them. This is a first for them. Both of them are uncertain of what is to come but they agree to give it a chance.

* * *

 **A/N: A fluffy one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone.**


	2. Done Tastefully

**A/N: Yes, I'm using this to comment on that one person and that one story. Sue me. I gave him the original idea in the first place as a guest review though cause he blocked me.**

 **Done Tastefully**

* * *

They agreed to go on a date tomorrow.

Today:

Nick is complaining about a lunatic completely mucking up his favorite website's search results. He does note at least the lunatic's stories seems to be deleted frequently over and over. At least, they aren't rated properly.

Nick decides to read the story the lunatic raves about. He agrees with the lunatic. He is portrayed completely wrong. He decides to call Judy, "There's this massively popular story and I am portrayed completely wrong."

Judy responds, "What's the matter? I see nothing wrong with the portrayal. I'll admit it's a strange fantasy to have."

"Red foxes mate for life. This is completely wrong, I find it highly objectionable." Nick raves and rants on and on about this story over and over.

"I thought we had a date tonight, are you saying you don't want one with me anymore? You seem awfully upset right now."

"Fine, we'll go on a date." Nick grudging concedes. His tone is clearly disturbed by what he read. They choose a restaurant and agree to meet at eight.

After the date.

Nick calls Judy. Nick is upset with Judy, "Carrots, what the hell? You didn't even show up. I find some doe at the restaurant we picked instead calming to be my date instead."

Judy replies, "How much do you know about rabbits? and rabbit courtship customs?"

"Not much, not much at all."

"Well go look it up! I can't believe you broke a sacred tradition!"

Nick is confused about Judy's behavior he didn't understand at all. He decides to read up on rabbit courtship customs. What he found was unexpected. The buck proposes to the doe first. If the doe agrees, the doe finds another doe for the buck to date. Depending on that doe's feedback, the first doe then decides if a real date is merited. That is why, many bucks end up with harems because they take two instead of just one. A doe never dates his actual date first, only a friend's.

Nick calls Judy again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Judy replies, "You were so mad about a story that you read."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The only flaw the author made was instead of writing your mating preferences as a fox. He wrote it as something that's a cross between the two of us. Bucks usually have harems because of the traditions we hold. Frequently, the buck likes the first doe and wants both. Rabbits do not mate for life either. It's usually tradition for the buck to always have two. That's how we're so good at multiplying. My family is not really traditional but this is one tradition I want to follow. Can you try? Try again but for me."

"I'll try Carrots."

"One more thing, I know you like to do research and all but please don't let the fantasies of others take over our life. Please, change, change for me."

Nick goes on a date with Judy's friend. The experience was rather memorable. It was a lively date. Now, now he wanted both but what about fox tradition? He calls Judy again, "I dated your friend… I'm sad to say I like her… it feels so wrong."

Judy replies, "There's nothing wrong Nick. Our species traditions don't mix. One of them will be broken if we want to be together. I won the first round. I think we should indulge in mine."

"But, what about tradition and everything? Don't they matter at all?"

"Nick, you were a fox that wanted to be different. Your dream long ago was to join the junior ranger scouts. Prey bullied you back then. Only then did you try being a fox again. You aren't a traditional fox. You're breaking traditions anyway because you're dating me a rabbit. Why don't we break one more? You already like my friend. I don't mind at all."

Judy ends up talking Nick into giving rabbit traditions a chance. The next day, Nick has a date with two bunnies.

* * *

 **A/N: This, will probably make that person even more angry. Whatever, fanfic related inspiration. Enjoy. Review if you want.**


	3. Alternate

**A/N: Even more commentary. Part of personal belief reaction and realization.**

 **Alternate**

* * *

Several days later:

Judy decides to partake in Nick's hobby. She reads stories that… seem to just drop her name there for no reason. She is characterized completely differently. The only constant between all these stories is that Nick is also involved. Premises are absurd, the plots are unreal. Why? Why do they do this?

She calls Nick and informs him of her objections to certain material found on the website. Nick replies, "I like them, it lets loose their imaginations in a way they know how. They aren't about us though or even fantasies of us."

Judy responds, "You actually like them? Why? It's a complete waste of time. They aren't even fantasies of us! They use our names for no reason!"

"But it's an avenue for personal improvement. Without this, they might never have written stories in the first place."

"I can't believe you…."

"Aren't you being a bit hypocritical? You were objecting to my reactions to the stories a few days ago."

"But the plots are unrealistic, full of holes. Premises are 'okay' I suppose. The only constant is that we seem to end up together regardless of everything else. It's infuriating."

"Perhaps, sometimes they end up inspiring me to do things I never thought I would."

Judy and Nick have been reading stories about themselves just because Judy caught Nick reading about them. This act created a bond and led to so much more. A few days later, Judy calls again, "It's so infuriating. Why, why does it happen?"

Nick replies, "Why don't you simply review and express your frustrations?"

"But I don't have anything nice to say. It isn't right."

"The stories are about you and me. They should respect our opinions even if they don't agree. Who knows, you might end up helping someone improve in the process."

Judy proceeds to do just that and posts everything on every objectionable story she found. Nick happens to read her remarks. Nick calls Judy, "You thought my reviews are harsh but what about yours?"

Judy replies, "I followed your advice! I did exactly what you told me to! Why aren't you happy?"

"You realize all your reviews will likely lead to them to stop writing, entirely don't you?"

"Well, good! They shouldn't be writing stuff in the first place! It's completely wrong, everything they post is completely objectionable. It just makes me rage even thinking about it!"

"I did notice a certain favorite story you have by an author."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you ever seen or read the first thing he has ever written?"

"No, I haven't. Get to the point, Nick!"

"Read it yourself, you will find out."

Judy reads more stories of that author to her surprise. The first thing that author has ever written was completely objectionable. She thinks what if she reviewed those stories like she did the ones recently. Would they have been written? What would have happened to those stories when met with such disapproval by their idol?

She now feels regret and decides to write personal apologies to each and every single one. Judy calls Nick again, "I ended up writing apologies to each and every single one of them."

Nick replies, "Well, I hope they don't stop writing. Some of them do provide inspiration for my schemes."

"That lunatic posted something again."

"Now, I think we both agree. He should stop writing. He has shown to me no signs of improvement. Several blatant violations of the website's rules. Some people should be encouraged others not so much. The reviews to a new author's story might end up being a source of inspiration or something that makes them quit."

"What is your point?"

"Everyone should be encouraged as long as they are trying to write something that's not intentionally inflammatory even stories that you don't personally like."

"Isn't that a complete reversal to your stance on Jack Savage a few days ago?"

"I learned, I learned from you and did some thinking. Some of my favorite authors also ended up writing about Jack Savage but I liked all the other stories they wrote."

They end up agreeing that reading stories of others can be a great source of inspiration. Everyone should be encouraged as long as they're willing to try, willing to improve and that single review can turn them away or make them keep writing.

* * *

 **A/N: Tasteful commentary on fanfiction / A loose arc/ Some character development and personal observations.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. I think this is the proper way to note disapproval. Credit where it's due. the lunatic for inspiring it all.**


	4. Fantasy

**A/N: I really shouldn't of posted this... Oh well what the heck. Can't believe said lunatic is still around.**

 **Fantasy**

* * *

Nick now lives in an apartment alone. Judy made sure of that once she knew of his living conditions.

Beth has moved to Zootopia since she's dating Nick at Judy's request. Bunny family traditions are strange like that and that's why most bunnies have harems of at least one if not more does.

Nick has the time of his life on a double date with both Judy and her friend Beth. This date empowers him to do what he really wants. To try to write a story for once. One of the fantasies he's had but never tried indulging in.

After the date, he goes on his computer and types for hours. After various attempts and multiple drafts, he finally has something ready to post.

Nick is rather disappointed by the reception or rather the lack of for his story. He calls Judy and Beth and asks both of them to read his story. Surely, he will receive praise from them.

After a rather short period of time, Judy calls Nick back. "Nick, have you actually checked the story yourself?"

Nick replies, "But I worked so hard on it, it must be worth reading."

"Have you actually read the story you posted?"

"No, I haven't."

"Take a look then."

"Wait, this isn't the story I wrote. This is more like something from an IT class." Nick learns that this website is rather prone to trouble. "I've fixed the issue."

"I'll read it now and get back to you."

A day passes and they go to work again.

Nick asks at work, "Do you have any feedback."

Judy replies, "Save it for after work."

Nick is rather thankful for parking duty today because it's a job that doesn't require much effort and he can think of various plots in the meantime. Parking tickets given out and the day passes without an incident.

Nick goes home and realizes Judy never gave him feedback. Nick calls Judy, "What feedback do you have for me?"

Judy replies, "How do I put it? The plot is unrealistic, the characters are flat and uninteresting, There's several mistakes in English and a lot more that's wrong."

"It's fantasy for a reason Judy."

"Yes, but even fantasy has its limits. Your premise is flawed."

"Isn't that what fantasy means?"

Judy takes a deep breath, "Fantasy or not, there's still suspension of disbelief."

Nick hangs up uncertain of what to do with the response. Meanwhile, a few animals have praised his story. He thinks that must be good enough for now. Yet as days went on more and more animals shared Judy's view point.

Nick asks himself if fantasy truly means the ability to do what one wants. He notices the lunatic has posted again, that reminds him that fantasy is not an excuse for writing anything and everything. Nick decides to heed Judy's advice and sets to rewrite his story. It gets better and better with each draft.

It still wasn't good "enough" there's always critics of one thing or another but at least for now they aren't united anymore. They no longer shared a common front. It's not the best thing ever to be written or the worst. It's simply the story he chose to write and one they chose to read.

One day, he decides to update his story only to hit a blank screen. That screen gives the illusion of all is well but in reality, everything that hits it is lost to the void. He finds out about that later. It's rather refreshing to him that because of that error certain stories didn't see the light of day. They were still there just no one knew.

Tomorrow, is another double date with both Beth and Judy.

They stop by at Bugga-Burger. Apparently, another bunny tradition is that they would eat their mate's favorite food occasionally, today was this occasion.

Nick says, "I'll order a cricket burger." Both Judy and Beth comply and order the same.

Nick feels extremely happy in watching Judy and Beth choke down the cricket burger. It's just them eating food but for him it's somehow erotic. Both of them finish their meal. Nick just fulfilled another fantasy of his.

Judy says, "Do you know the other rabbit customs?"

Nick replies, "Do they matter?"

Beth educates Nick, "One day, you're going to eat our favorite foods. I saw how much you enjoyed us eating this. This world doesn't revolve around your fantasies."

Judy remarks, "One day, you'll have to satisfy ours."

* * *

 **A/N: Another commentary.**


End file.
